


Healing

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Healing, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-10 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19512778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Atsuya is helping his brother heal from Orion's consequences.(sequel to 'Remember Me')





	Healing

The day has finally come and Atsuya couldn't be happier. After few weeks of spending 24/7 in hospital, the time has finally come. With Orion defeated and all worries gone, he'll be able to spend much more time with his big brother who is, in fact, leaving the hospital today. Atsuya was giving blue skies a high five of how happy he was.

He has already planned the day. The two of them going to breakfast and then going to poolside for a while because of how pale Shirou was and it annoyed Atsuya very much. He knew there was no apology for not going to see because:

-he wasn't a girl

-he knew how to swim

-the pool was private so he wouldn't need to be freaked out about people seeing his scars

After that, he planned a lunch at a great restaurant that Endou and Goujin recommended him. They said that the place was filled with various types of food for picky persons because they didn't know what Shirou likes. He always eats healthy food and nobody could name a day when he ate something sweet like cake or ice cream... Or even a small candy or chocolate.

After the lunch, they would go at Atsuya's place to take a small nap and then visit the famous and gorgeous Russian park. And after that, he planned a surprise for his big brother that he probably won't forget so soon.

Now, he just needed to wait for his big brother to wake up and the adventurous day could begin. Speaking of the older who was snuggling in blankets while comfortably laying on Atsuya's chest while younger's arm was wrapped around his waist. Atsuya missed the days when he woke up with Shirou beside him way before the whole Orion thing.

His brother was silent and, unlike Atsuya who was loud and a blanket hog, preferred to sleep in one position in which he wasn't snoring nor mumbling. Atsuya didn't hate people who snored or mumbled in their sleep, but his older brother was much easier to cuddle because he always adjusted to the person laying beside him so they would feel comfortable.

Even though that meant that the risk of strangulation was bigger because if Atsuya wanted to sleep in his favorite position, it would be hugging the sh!t out of his brother like he was his Shirou plush that he hides in his drawer X3. But he couldn't risk him getting hurt because he was already damaged enough.

He felt small shifting beside him and smiled as a pair of light and soft eyes stared at him sleepily. Soon, a small, but finally an honest smile appeared on his older brother's lips. Oh, how Atsuya missed that sweet smile.

"Good morning Aniki" Atsuya chuckled pecking his brother's forehead.

"Good morning to you too, Atsuya-san." Atsuya frowned.

"I told you to stop calling me like that" Atsuya's tone increased, but carefully not to cause Shirou a panic attack or his condition's aftermath "We both know that the whole crazy chaos with Orion has ended, right?" Shirou lowered his head and nodded.

Atsuya put on a playful grin ruffling other's hair until it really looked like bed hair (everyone knows Shirou's hair cannot be bed hair even though the law says so ^^). Shirou frowned slightly reaching with his hands towards Atsuya's face and pulling his rosy cheeks.

Atsuya let out pained groans even though the level on which was Shirou's grip wasn't strong and he knew it. But he wanted them to have fun like they used to. Soon, he broke free and flipped them so he was on top pinning his brother underneath him. He heard his big brother gulp because he knew what was going to happen.

"Atsuya-san, please have mercy-"

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Atsuya yelled reaching under his brother's hospital suit and drawing his fingers over the soft skin. He could hear Shirou's laughter which was like music to his ears. He was, of course, careful enough not to touch a wounded area because even though his brother was leaving the hospital today, his wounds haven't healed yet.

"A-Atsu-ya-sahahahan! Pwease stahahap!" the younger didn't want to listen but actually intensified the speed and lightness because he knew how his brother would jump at every soft or hard poke or any touch because of how shy he was.

"Come on Shirou! You can do better!" Atsuya started laughing too even though Shirou wasn't countering or anything. Atsuya knew he won the fight, but he enjoyed the beautiful sound his big brother was making. It was awfully contagious. So Atsuya's laughing became the same volume as his brothers.

"What the hell are you two doing!?" a triggered nurse entered the room. She had a face for which hell would be a too light word to describe it. Both brothers were paralyzed by the situation. The nurse approached to them and pulled Atsuya off of Shirou.

"Do you know what time is it sir!?" she cried in an annoying high-pitched tone. Atsuya gulped and nodded in fear.

"6 AM????" he asked and the nurse huffed.

"No silly, it's HUGGING TIME!" Atsuya was thrown on the ground as the nurse leaped onto him. Atsuya was startled while Shirou only stared in pure confusion.

"Who the h##k are you!?" Atsuya yelled. The nurse huffed taking off her mask and revealing a short and way too familiar pink haired girl. Shirou broke out a big smile while Atsuya laid on the ground in pure astonishment.

"Nae!" the small girl giggled finally able to see two Fubuki brothers together again and in one piece. She glanced towards with a playful smirk the door and smiled while crying in her classical high pitched scream.

"Someoka-kun! You can enter now!" both boys' jaws hit the ground as another forward entered the room. Tall, pink haired teen smirked at them as he gave Atsuya a high five and then walked to Shirou ruffling his already messy hair.

"It's good to see you, Someoka!" Atsuya smirked towards the forward.

"Speak for yourself. I feel like throwing up every time I see you, buttercup!" Atuya turned beet red.

"BUTTERCUP!? ANIKI! HE JUST INSULTED ME!" Shirou only smiled and shrugged as Someoka ruffled Atsuya's hair playfully.

"So, what were the legendary Fubuki brothers planning to do today?" Nae asked.

"Well, first of all, I was thinking of taking Aniki to take some proper breakfast before going with him to poolside because he needs to get rid of his pale color, people will start to approach to me saying 'dude, why is there a ghost beside you?'" Atsuya frowned while giving his big brother a small glare.

"Okay then. Now, me and Nae are gonna leave you too. Bye." Someoka smiled pulling the pink haired girl out of the room who while she protested about not having enough time with her favorite brotherly duo. As they left, Atsuya glanced at his brother with a smile.

"Are you ready to go, Aniki?" Shirou flashed him a smile as he went to a bathroom next to his room still unsure about showing Atsuya his scars. Not that Atsuya minded, he just wanted his brother to feel safe and secure even if that meant hiding himself from his younger brother.

"I'm ready Atsuya-san!" Shirou smiled as he exited the bathroom wearing a cute hoodie with cat ears and casual jeans. Atsuya smiled as he entangled fingers with his brother's ones as they walked out of the room. They were finally leaving this awful place. Atsuya could see unmistakable excitement and joy on his older brother's face.

'Aniki can't wait to leave this dam place, can he?' Atsuya wondered as they finally exited the building. They could feel the morning breeze on their faces and the fresh smell of pine and cherry blossoms from the park near by.

"So, where are we going Atsuya-san?" Shirou smiled and, dam, he looked way shorter than Atsuya remembered. Maybe because he was starving and wasn't fed well. Or maybe it was the chemicals Orion infected him with. Either way, Atsuya was determined to heal his big brother even if he had to pay with his life.

"We're gonna go have proper breakfast. I can't stand seeing you get boarded by those evil alien stuff" Atsuya shrugged feeling chills travel down his spine.

"You mean vegetables?"

Atsuya only gagged in response.

"Aniki doesn't deserve such food. He's been through enough pain and suffer"

"But I have no problem with-"

"Let's just go now" Atsuya sighed knowing that there was no point in arguing with his older brother. He pulled his big brother towards the restaurant that was, luckily for them, just few blocks away so Atsuya could take his brother for a walk.

The city was pretty much crowded and Atsuya could see his brother wasn't really comfortable with big crowds. Ever since his childhood he was very shy and the whole incident with Orion only made it much worse. He was gripping Atsuya's sleeve non-stop and Atsuya couldn't say he minded his brother being clingy like that.

He actually liked it.

But he didn't really like the expression that Shirou was making every time somebody looked at him or passed him with a slight and accidental nudge to the shoulder. Even though he was feeling bad for making his brother pass through this, he knew that was the only way Shirou would get used to the feeling of people surrounding him.

Suddenly, a loud horn of a bus nearby went off and Shirou buried himself under Atsuya's unzipped jacket and started to shiver and shake uncontrollably. Atsuya was startled by the whole situation and froze on he spot as his brother started to sob and whimper.

"A-Aniki!" Atsuya cried startled and pulled his brother in a small alley away from the random people and the never ending noise "Aniki! Get a grip! It's alright! You're safe! Come on, Aniki! Open your eyes...! For me...!" Shirou slowly rose his head from the jacket and looked at Atsuya with puffy red eyes.

"Atsu..." Shirou mumbled and Atsuya was melting inside at how cute his brother looked with such a sheepish flushed face.

"It's okay Shirou" Atsuya smiled and ruffled his brother's hair lightly "Come on now, you need to eat something sweet you skinny little cinnamon roll"

"What is a cinnamon roll?"

Atsuya swore he could feel something trickling down his nose.

"Nothing! Let's go eat something good now..." Atsuya flushed looking away "You seriously need some healthy food Aniki..."

"But the people in hospital were feeding me well-"

"Nonsense!" Atsuya flailed while wailing like a little baby "That food is pure evil!"

Shirou only blinked in confusion while Atsuya slapped himself in the face.

"Let's just go" he groaned taking older's hand and pulling them towards the destination.

Atsuya knew he was flushing all the way because of some yaoi fangirls that saw them when they approached to the restaurant. They squealed about how cute and adorable the two were.

"Oh my God! Those are Fubuki twins Shirou and Atsuya!" one of them squealed.

"Yeah! And Shirou is the bottom even though he is older! Kawaii!" the other one covered her mad blush attack with her hands. Shirou titled his head before glancing at Atsuya eyes filled with pure puzzlement and confusion.

"What's the bottom?"

The two fangirls fainted while Atsuya sent them his famous bear-killing daggers.

"Oh, t-that... You see, the bottom is-"

"Oi! Fubuki brothers!"

'Saved by that annoying voice >_<' Atsuya thought as he saw Nae and Someoka making their way towards them.

"Don't tell me you are also having breakfast here?" Atsuya asked annoyed on which Nae replied with a cheery nod.

"Yup!"

Atsuya groaned and started to bang his head on the wall.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Let's just go inside already before the two of you make a scene!" Someoka snarled lowly on which the two pouted and turned away from each other as they walked inside. Atsuya found a perfect table for two next to a window that had a gorgeous view on the beautiful garden of the restaurant.

Atsuya smiled as he sat down and was about to call his Aniki when a pink blur suddenly appeared on the other seat.

"This place has a really beautiful view, ne Atsuya-san?" she asked not even staring outside. From the corner of his eye, Atsuya could see his brother sitting on a couch while next to him sat Someoka.

Atsuya cursed under his breath.

"Yea. It is" he replied bored before turning his stare towards the window. All the time while waiting for the food, Atsuya didn't pay attention to what Nae was babbling, but rather payed attention to what Someoka and his brother were talking about.

"You know, I know a great place where we can go tomorrow. My treat"

'Is that pr!ck flirting with _my_ _Aniki_!?' Atsuya thought waiting for Shirou's reaction while sipping his orange juice from a plastic glass eyebrows narrowing more and more each second.

They all finished the breakfast and Atsuya just wanted to leave.

"I don't know, I'm not really comfortable with public places-" he was cut off when the taller scooted closer to the older Fubuki and wrapped an arm around his waist.

The glass in Atsuya's hand broke into pieces.

Atsuya started growling at the visible discomfort on his brother's features. His eyes were wide, his lips were trembling and Atsuya could hear how loud his breath was hitching. The younger brother felt his eyebrow twitch in frustration.

"Come on! It'll be fun~ Just the two of us~" then he forcefully gripped Shirou's chin and roughly pulled it towards him while licking his lips "Then we can try something a bit more hot~"

"Hands off of my Aniki you filthy pervert!!!" Atsuya roared and caught attention of everyone in the restaurant. The younger Fubuki quickly pulled his brother away from the forward and left the money on the counter as they left the other two.

Atsuya was furious. No, beyond furious because not even he can touch his Aniki like that. And the way how the older brother reacted to the gesture was giving Atsuya a sign to be careful about leaving his Aniki with certain people.

He heard sobs and saw his precious brother crying. Then he saw why. The still healing wrist was hurting Shirou because of Atsuya's bear killing grip on it.

The younger brother paled.

"Oh my God! Aniki! I'm so sorry!" Atsuya shrieked gently holding the damaged wrist. The bruises on the wrist started to bleed and Atsuya was terrified to see the damage he caused. He quickly took some bandages from his jacket and wrapped it around the pale skin after cleaning the wound.

Shirou fell silent and that scared Atsuya.

"Let's go to the pool, Aniki" Atsuya smiled sadly reaching for his brother's hand who quickly flinched and pulled back.

'Just when we made progress...' Atsuya sighed inside before reaching for his brother's hand, but much slower than the last time. Shirou flinched again, but this time, he took the hand shyly and stared at his brother with a cute pair of puppy (wolf cub) eyes.

Atsuya's gaze softened as he carefully lead his brother to the private poolside. Suddenly, Shirou tripped on a small rock and started to fall forwards only to be caught by his brother's strong arms. Atsuya was very careful not to reopen the existing wounds nor cause any knew ones.

"Are you okay Aniki?" Atsuya asked still holding the shorter teen in his arms.

"Yes. Thank you" Shirou mumbled snuggling into Atsuya's jacket and hiding his face from he view as he yawned "Just tired..."

Atsuya smiled picking up Shirou in his arms and carrying him to the poolside while the other slept peacefully. He remembered Shirou not being able to stay awake for too long while they were back at hospital. Atsuya thought it was just because of the boring atmosphere or his constant clinging on the older.

Seems like he'll have to watch out for his brother's stamina while they are hanging out.

"Aniki, wake up!" Atsuya whispered slightly nudging the other who let out a yawn and only snuggled into his scarf as a response. The younger smirked playfully as they entered the locker's room to leave their stuff there. He placed his brother on a bench while he quickly took off his clothes and placed it inside the locker.

"Come on Aniki! I'm bored!" Atsuya groaned carefully pulling his brother's hand. The other groaned getting up and fearfully taking of his clothes until both brothers were in boxers only.

Shirou couldn't help, but look away as his younger brother admired the scares on his body. Some where old cuts, some were bite marks or hickeys, bruises or traces of cigarettes being burned on the pale and soft skin. Atsuya wanted to curse whoever did this to his brother. Members of Orion were still free and weren't punished for the torture they have put the players through.

"I look disgusting, don't I?" Shirou asked with a fake smile still not staring towards Atsuya. The younger Fubuki frowned while approaching to the other teen and placing his hands on his cheek cupping it carefully.

"You could never be disgusting to me" Atsuya mumbled before placing a chaste kiss on his brother's lips. The other sighed wrapping his hands around Atsuya's neck while The Bear Killer entangled his fingers together holding his brother's hips gently.

"We should go now, we don't have much time" Atsuya said against Shirou's lips breaking the kiss. The older Fubuki nodded as the two headed for the pools.

The pool was pretty big. It also had four diving boards one on each side of the pool. Next to the pool were various toys and diving equipment. Atsuya smiled as he saw how his brother's eyes sparkled at the sight.

"What are we waiting for?" Atsuya asked taking his brother's hands in his "Let's go!" he cried tossing both of them. For first few seconds, Atsuya was afraid of Shirou's reaction. But after hearing a cute childlike laughter, he forgot all his worries and enjoyed his time with the older teen.

They had small splashing fights and diving competitions before flopping on the dry tiles beside the pool and rolling on their towels.

"Atsuya-san, are you hungry?" Shirou asked and Atsuya knew if he answered 'no' Shirou wouldn't go get the food for himself. And he knew very well that Shirou was hungry.

"Yes, I am" Atsuya smiled. Shirou smiled back as he clumsily stood up and walked into the locker room. Atsuya smiled before leaning on the ground with hands behind his head and letting out a dreamy sigh.

Nothing could ruin this day.

Soon, it passed five minutes and Shirou still hasn't returned. Atsuya was starting to worry of his brother collapsed or passed out from exhaustion. He quickly stood up and ran towards the locker room while guilt of leaving his brother alone even for a few seconds was creating a heavy rock on Atsuya's heart.

"O-oh, Atsuya" a girly voice said and Atsuya blinked in confusion as he saw a small pink haired girl passing by.

"What are you doing-I don't have time for this" Atsuya was more concerned about his brother than how the girl sneaked in.

"N-no, wait! Atsuya!"

When he arrived at the locker room...

He was awaited by something even worse then he could ever imagine...

His older brother was pinned to the lockers by nobody else than Someoka whose knee was resting between Shirou's legs preventing him from escaping, one hand was pinning Shirou's fists to the wall while the other was roaming on his scar-filled chest while preparing to undo his belt. His brother was staring at the taller with pure terror while a gag was muffling his silent cries.

Atsuya felt like he was a boiling egg ready to burst.

He was not even allowed to kiss his brother without making sure he wouldn't freak out or get a panic attack, but now he was seeing is brother getting abused by the person he saw as a really good friend.

"What the h##k are you doing!?" Atsuya shrieked. Someoka glanced at him annoyed before he was tackled onto the ground by the younger Fubuki. Atsuya started kicking him and punching him until the taller was barely able to breathe.

Then something hit him from behind and he passed out.

\---

As Atsuya regained consciousness, he was awaited by strong ropes wrapped around his arms and legs that kept him restrained to the bed. His head was ringing really bad and the first thing that came to his mind was Shirou.

God knows where he was now.

With Someoka.

"Atsuya-san, you're awake!" an annoying high-pitched voice cried. Atsuya narrowed his eyes towards the door of the room to see Nae coming in with a blood freezing grin.

She had an Orion brand on her neck.

"You" Atsuya growled "What did you do to my Aniki!?"

"Oh, I didn't do anything"

"The question should be 'what is Someoka doing to him right now'~"

Then a horrified cry echoed from a nearby room.

"We didn't want to use a gag because his cries are so beautiful~"

Atsuya saw everything red.

In a split second, he broke the rope and slammed into the girl with full force making her faint. The cries were still echoing in the air and Atsuya could feel his heart thumping faster each second as they continued.

Atsuya broke in the room just as Someoka, who had an Orion brand on his shoulder, was about to take off his clothes. Atsuya immediately took him down wasting no time in trying to embrace his older brother whose eyes were unfocused on the reality.

Shirou immediately flinched as Atsuya's fingertips touched him. All of Shirou's clothes were torn in pieces and Atsuya frowned taking of his jacket and the white scarf putting it on Shirou.

"Are you okay, Aniki?" Atsuya asked getting no response.

His brother was in worse condition than in the last incident. In the last incident, he was at least speaking to Atsuya...

But now...

His brother was a complete mess.

Atsuya quickly dialed a number and impatiently waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked from the other side.

"Oi, Nosaka! Bring your sidekick and follow my GPS! Aniki is pain!"

"I understand! Me and Nishikage are heading right away!" Nosaka hung up while Atsuya could only stare in terror at his brother's condition.

Again unable to do anything.

Nosaka, indeed, arrived in a blink of an eye accompanied by Nishikage who was carrying a bag with medical supplies. As they tried to approach to Fubuki brothers, Shirou whimpered backing away in the corner shivering.

The red haired midfielder noticed the fainted body of the Hakuren player and asked.

"Were you attacked?"

"Yeah" Atsuya answered not taking his eyes off of his older brother as Nishikage approached to him. The goalkeeper took out a needle and injected the liquid into the purple haired teen who passed out soon after. As Nishikage picked up the purple haired teen and carried him out of the room, Nosaka turned towards Atsuya with a sad stare.

"The worst place you can go now is the hospital. The quantity of people there will cause him yet another shock. Nishikage and I will take you into our mansion" Atsuya nodded as they all headed into the car and drove off.

Atsuya was staring at his older brother whole time not daring to look away. Nishikage, who was holding Shirou in his arms, glanced at Atsuya and asked.

"Do you want to hold him?" Atsuya's eyes widened and he shook his head sadly.

"No, he passed through enough because of me" both Nosaka and Nishikage glanced at the striker sadly before looking away.

"Atsuya-kun, can you tell me what happened so I could help your brother when he wakes up?"

"I decided to bring Aniki out in the town so he could get used to the feeling of being a person again. But then Someoka and Shiratoya appeared and stalked us everywhere we went. If I only realized sooner..."

"What happened then?"

"After Aniki and I finished with our breakfast, I led us to the private poolside. When we finished bathing, he asked me if I was hungry and I knew that meant he was hungry so I lied and said yes. If I said the truth this might wouldn't have happened..." Atsuya sobbed before continuing.

"He was gone for a long time... And when I went to check on him... He was..." Atsuya couldn't continue and Nosaka nodded for him to skip the part.

"I went to beat up the guy, but then I was hit from behind and passed out. When I woke up, I managed to find my brother before he was beyond traumatized. That's when I called you"

"I see... It would be best if we all give Fubuki-kun some space. He's been through a lot and so have you"

"Yeah" Atsuya mumbled his eyes feeling heavy. He leaned his head on the window and let the darkness take over once again...

\---

"Atsuya-kun, wake up" Atsuya groaned as he felt the light burn his eyes. He saw a silhouette of a person above him.

"Aniki?" he asked trying to clear his vision only to meet Nosaka's sad stare. Atsuya frowned sadly before asking.

"Is Aniki-"

"We managed to stabilize his condition. You've been out for few days and we had to make some decisions on our own"

"What kind of decisions?"

"About Fubuki-kun's condition, we wanted to heal his mental state..." Nosaka stopped for a few seconds "So we erased his memories..."

"YOU WHAT!?" Atsuya roared gripping Nosaka's neck. The red haired didn't move because he dealt with that kind of reaction.

"Please calm down, it's only temporary" Nosaka said as the grip on his neck loosened.

"Are you saying-"

"Fubuki-kun will gain his memories in a few days. We're gonna keep him here until that happens because we don't know what to expect. I'm not a real doctor. I apologize-" he was cut off when the hands that were gripping his neck few seconds ago with a plan to kill him, pulled him into a bear killing hug.

"Thank you" Atsuya muttered. Nosaka, even though startled by the gesture, shyly returned the hug.

"You may visit him now if you want to" Atsuya nodded in approving mode before the red haired midfielder led him to a room. There was a modest king sized bed in which could fit ten persons. Atsuya smiled as he saw his brother happily chatting with Nishikage. The two didn't even notice that they have entered.

Nishikage noticed first, he turned towards the door and smiled. Shirou noticed where the goalkeeper was looking and glanced there curiously.

Atsuya couldn't remember the last time his brother's teal eyes were filled with such a beautiful and lively sparkle.

"Hello Yuuma-nii. Who is that?"

'YUUMA-NII!?' Atsuya thought shrieking inside.

"Shirou-chan, this is your younger brother Atsuya-kun" Atsuya smiled while the older brother only titled his head in confusion.

"Is that why he looks like me?" everyone chuckled. Atsuya approached to his brother while the other two moved to the door and planted a small kiss on his forehead. What surprised him was when his older brother smirked and licked his cheek teasingly.

"Aniki, wh-where did you learn that?"

"Seiya-nii and Yuuma-nii taught me that" Atsuya turned towards the two with a cold glare on which the players shrugged innocently before they scram.

"Did I do something bad Atsuya-nii?" Shirou asked sadly while Atsuya only hugged him affectionately with a big smile on his face because of being called 'Atsuya-nii' other than 'Atsuya-san'.

"Nothing Aniki. You're perfect" Atsuya said kissing his brother's lips gently. He was scared of being pushed away, but let out a relieved sigh when Shirou shyly kissed back. Atsuya could never imagine feeling this affection from his brother after what happened with Orion.

"May we join?" Nosaka asked from the door with Nishikage standing beside him eyes filled with hope.

"Sure-"

"NO!!!"

The two brothers glanced at each other in confusion.

"Atsuya-nii is bad. He doesn't let me get affection..." Shirou pouted looking away like a tsundere. Atsuya groaned hitting his head in the feathery pillows. Nosaka chuckled approaching to Shirou's and kissing him on the cheek chastely while Nishikage kissed his forehead similarly to Nosaka.

Atsuya pouted at the two as he pushed them away and hugged his big brother in an overprotective gesture.

"Who gave u the approve of dating my Aniki?" Atsuya asked darkly.

"He approved us himself" Nishikage growled silently while pulling Shirou towards him "U cannot boss him forever"

"Listen u-"

Suddenly, a dark aura started to appear near them. They gulped when they saw Nosaka's dark expression directed towards them. It was the familiar, kind expression of Nosaka's warm smile and closed eyes, but something was very strange about it while he was playing with Shirou's purple locks.

"You two take it out or I'll take you out myself" the two shivered before leaving the room.

"Listen you" Atsuya began with a growl "First you brainwash my Aniki and then you date him. What's-"

"It is not our fault that he needed some affection. He was completely lost while you were out and he was freaking out so we took care of him, but then realized both me and Nosaka-san have feelings for your-our brother"

"You didn't do anything too far-"

"God no! Nosaka-san explained everything about his condition saying we cannot take it too much further until he is stabilized enough"

"But you were planning to do it haven't you?" Atsuya rose his eyebrow on which the taller blushed looking away "Whatever, I'm still not allowing you two to date my Aniki, but I'll allow some things"

"Thank you" Nishikage smiled to the younger Fubuki as they entered in the room. They saw Nosaka and Shirou comfortably snuggled into each others' arms. The two blushed at the sight of their ukes before each took one side of the bed. Nishikage wrapped his arms around Nosaka's waist while Atsuya hugged his brother's chest.

Seems like this is how the life will be from now on...


End file.
